


all dolled up

by sepiapages



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Kintsugi, M/M, Torture, that's a basic summary it's just Really Bad okay trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/pseuds/sepiapages
Summary: Truly, he missed being numb. When he blanked out, he didn't have to deal with all of this. He felt too much. Everything was justtoo muchand he was so very tired.





	all dolled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantismal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/gifts), [writtenFIRES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kintsugi: The Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038201) by [Fantismal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal), [writtenFIRES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES). 



It wasn't unlike Jack to go a little overboard with drinks, especially on nights like this. He was with some of his closest friends, and they were all tired—tired after a long few days of the convention, but most of all, tired of the weight that had been lingering on their shoulders.

The Ship Sinkers. The website had been updated earlier that day and "Septiplier" was the new target. This meant long, worried stares at the duo and the circle of friends walking just a little closer together as they moved from area to area on consensus. They were determined to not let Phan, Troyler, or Hartbig happen again. 

It meant the world to Jack, of course, but  _ god _ did he feel smothered. He was so tense he was nearly certain he'd wake up with a few more grey hairs. He needed to relax. He needed to  _ breathe.  _

So when they all finally headed to the lounge, he shot straight for the bar. A good ol' pint of the black stuff was sure to loosen him right up. He practically moaned when he felt the hot burn down his throat send a buzz to his fingers and toes. 

"Bey jaysus, lads!" He greeted his friends with a boisterous shout. "That sur' hits the spot ta be sur' ta be sur'." 

"Oh no! He's got the Guinness! The Irish devil's coming on strong." Mark grinned at him and leaned over to punch him in the side. 

Jack skillfully evaded Mark's attack and pretended to protect his glass. "Be careful! Ye almost made me spill my drink! She's precious. Delicate, don't ye know." 

"Yer an idiot. Get over here before I break you," Mark retorted, patting the spot next to him on the couch. 

Jack knocked back a big gulp before sitting down and draping his arm over his friend, feigning a drunken stupor. The others laughed along with him and slowly he felt his muscles loosen and his mind start to go fuzzy. He smiled and kept near Mark. 

In this haze with his friends, he could forget. In this world, the Ship Sinkers didn't exist, his fellow creators were fine, and they were just having a great time all together for once. 

But he got tired, and at some point he faintly realized he was feeling a lot more drunk than he should have. How many drinks had he ordered? Just one, right? Maybe two. It was only beer. Maybe he really was stressed out.

They came quietly. No one would have noticed, not even in a crowded bar, the way he gently fell into the man's arms. He was just tired. He had a little too much to drink. The man was going to help him back to his room. It was fine, they decided. They were still up having fun and they'd let their green-haired friend rest. Besides, the man had been their distant security guard all day. He was in the safest hands.

**Author's Note:**

> the other chapters will be much longer i just had to set up the Mood n stuff ya know  
> god i just really love this universe and i'm a sucker for mind games


End file.
